DCRT is making available an Applied Biosystems, Inc. Inherit system as a shared resource to the NIH intramural research community. This system employs a client/server architecture using an Apple Macintosh computer as the client platform. Scientists can purchase Macintosh client software from ABI and access the Inherit system over the NIH network. To speed results, Inherit makes use of highly specialized hardware. The Fast Data Finder (FDF) parallel processor can perform parallel pattern matching searches through large databases at a rate of over 15 million characters per second. This speed permits completion in hours of tasks which often require days using general workstations. This system is best suited to: (1) assembly of medium to large sequencing projects; (2) searching the gene and protein databases for homologous gene sequences; and (3) rapid searches for genetic motifs such as regulatory elements. A pattern search language incorporated in the system permits construction of very complex queries. This project highlights the potential of the NIH network to bring powerful and sophisticated computational resources through the desktop computer to the scientist's benchtop. Inherit is a trademark of Perkin Elmer, Inc.